ethelversefandomcom-20200214-history
AB's Mercenaries
AB's Mercenaries is a now ended story arc, with the main plot being the pursit of the PAAB by AB's hired mercenaries and the PAAB's mission to discover the identities of the mercenaries before it is too late. This story arc was ended when two of the three mercenaries were killed, and the remaining mercenary surrendered to the PAAB. The Mercenaries The Man in the Bushes : The Man in the Bushes was Jonathan McDonald. Jonathan had joined AB to work for the Order in exchange for mystical treatment for his mother's cancer. Jonathan had the ability of plant manipulation. The Man in the Vents : The Man in the Vents was a team consisting of Ben Procten and another, unnamed person. Ben was hypnotized to work with the primary Man in the Vents by the other half, and the backstory and name of the original Man is unknown, along with whatever powers he/she/it possessed, other than hypnosis. Becoming Hired : The Man in the Bushes and the primary Man in the Vents were hired by AB, working under The Order, in exchange for misc. personal acts and items. It is unknown where and how AB met the two, or if they knew eachother beforehand. Friendly Enemies : Before it was revealed Jarod was a member of the PAAB, Jonathan befriended him. During break the same day, AB took Jonathan to the side and began informing him of who his targets were. The PAAB saw this, and Matt intervened, convincing Jonathan to stay away from AB, and unknowingly revealing his alliengnces to The PAAB, and the other member's as well. Jonathan took advantage of this and began working as a covert spy for AB. The Man in the Bushes Revealed : Shortly afterwards, AB confronted The PAAB and informed then he had hired mercenaries to dispose of them. Austin asked for hints, and AB revealed thir names: The Man in the Bushes and The Man in the Vents. : Payton immediately became suspicous of Jonathan, and during break two days later, attacked him. Payton forced Jonathan to reveal his true intentions, but also revealed his reasoning for doing so. This inspired sympathy in some PAAB members, who convinced him to leave AB and join them instead. Jonathan hesitantly agreed. : The weekend of that very week, Jonathan was supposed to meet The Order to discuss what he had discovered, but instead openly revealed his opposition to them and attacked. Before he could manage to kill anyone, AB pinned him down, and Cody the Janitor killed him with a chainsaw, burying his parts in the ground where break took place. : The next Monday, the PAAB uncovered what happened when they discvoered the bushes were all cut, Jonathan was nowhere to be seen, and blood was on the ground. The Man in the Vents : After this, the PAAB decided to shift their focus on the Man in the Vents before it was too late. Gathering evidence and preparing, the PAAB began preparing for attack at any moment, and changed thier regular meeting ground back to the entrance beside the library. : During one break, Austin deducted that switching off the air conditioning and turning on the heat would burn The Man in the Vents alive. This led to Matt and Hanna's attempt to freeze him to death by deactivating the heaters, though this had no known effect on him. Unfortunately, the PAAB was unable to find a way to do stop the Man in the Vents before the final pep rally. The Battle of the 2012 Pep Finale : Unknown to The PAAB, the Order decided to use the final pep rally of the 2012 football season to destory the EHS Band, and the Man in the Vents would be the one to do so. During the pep rally, the Order manipulated the cheerleaders into wearing collars (disguised as glow-necklaces) that would hypnotize them into performing an acient ritual that would help the Man in the Vents to hypnotize the students, allowing the Man in the Vents to enter the gym and murder those not hypnotized, who would be on the side of the Goodness. : Before the pep rally, PAAB-member Hanna discovered the true purpose of the necklaces and warned her fellow PAAB members, who prepared for a fight of some type. After this, Curtis, Matt, and Jakob noticed the vents in the gym were glowing, revealing The Man in the Vents' presence. The two warned Austin and Jarod, but only shortly before AB and the football team entered, and the lights went out. The pep rally had begun. : During the first cheers, many members of the student body became obviously hypnotized, joining in violent cheer and support. The teachers watched in pleasure while the PAAB and non-hypnotized students watched in horror. Originally planning to play "Push It", the band instead played "Seperate Ways", lasting long enough for The Man in the Vent's attack. : During the final measures, The Man in the Vents was killed by the Power of Music before he/she/it had enough time to make it into the gym. The Battle of the Bandhall : Once back from the battle, another took place. This time, Ben had organized Sam and Ryan to help him attack Matt, Austin, Jakob, and Payton. The four managed to escape into the music library and barricade the door, while their attackers desperately tried to get in. Ryan convinced Ruben it was a game, and got his help. With the extra strength, the attackers broke in, Ruben left, and the four began fighting back. : Matt attacked Ben, defeating him early on and forcing him into a corner. Austin grappled with Ryan, was aided by Jakob, and managed to make the attacker retreat to the instrument room. Payton toppled Sam and forced him to also retreat to the instrument room. Jakob kept and eye on Ben while Matt, Austin, and Payton pursued Sam and Ryan. : Inside the instrument room, Ryan escaped Payton, leaving his friends behind. Sam grabbed a drum stand and put on a carrier. Matt and Austin also grabbed equipment, with Matt using two stands and Austin using one stand and a carrier as a shield. The three began fighting. Matt managed to hook Sam's stand, and Austin forced him to give up. : Matt, Austin, and Payton (who had attempted to pursue Ryan) joined back up with Jakob, and the four began interrogating Ben. After being slung around the room, Ben revealed there were two halves of the Man in the Vents, and he was the final half. After more questions, it was discovered that Ben was hypnotized into working for AB as the other half, and the PAAB let him go after he was cleansed. : This series of events ended this story arc.